The Slow Descent Into Addiction
by theeternalrival1
Summary: When Mitsuzane resorts into alcoholism to forget Kouta and Mai, he finds himself completely derailed from reality. (A tie-in between "I shouldn't be alive, Unless it was for a reason" and "Gone Cold Turkey". Inspired from Iron Man comics' "Demon in a Bottle" issue. WARNING: As with the aforementioned one-shots, this contains obviously, underage drinking.)


**Author's Note:** To appease those who still hate Micchy, I find it awesome to write him an underage drunkard, and I can take this up to eleven. This still takes place in my previous one shot, "I shouldn't be alive" and "Gone Cold Turkey", both are which inspired from the "Demon in a Bottle" storyline from the Iron Man Comics. This one might be short as it shows Mitsuzane's life being an alcoholic.

The aforementioned one-shots, alongside this are officially confirmed as a tie-in to Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations. But only focusing on Micchy which also is emphasized as his backstories that are not seen in the crossover fic, since Metroid: KRG confirms that Mitsuzane started drinking liquor at an early age.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and elements of Kamen Rider Gaim belong to their respective owners.

I dedicate this to Gokyr586, a friend from Kamen Rider Wiki, Dash master 48, and Lady Aran.

* * *

Two months later, after Helheim's destruction.

While Zawame continues rebuilding, smiles began to regenerate amongst townspeople. But, there is always one exception: Mitsuzane Kureshima.

He killed Kouta, he let Mai die right before his very eyes. And killing his own brother, Takatora is something that he regretted too late. When Mitsuzane returns to his family mansion, the house feels so empty when Mitsuzane is the only one who is left, while his older brother is still presumed dead.

Since a week returning home, he starts drinking a bottle of whiskey, Jack Daniels. It seems that in the kitchen, his brother happens to be keeping bottles of wine, whiskey, vodka, and rum in a hidden storage. It seems Mitsuzane couldn't help but indulge himself into a reckless binge drinking. Considering how broken he is, this was the start of him turning to the bottle.

* * *

For a few weeks have passed, Mitsuzane started walking the path of an underage alcoholic, who seems to think for the rest of his life, feels a heavy amount of animosity weighing on his shoulders. He can't seem to let go whatever he is drinking holding in his hand. Though his attempt to give up his life for Mai's sake is a failure, he decides to do so again by resorting into alcoholism, something that a 17-year old minor like himself should not do.

Mitsuzane remembered his first taste of wine while wallowing at the abandoned hospital; the same wine that Ryoma drank before meeting his end at Kaito Kumon's hands. This finally started the young Kureshima's slow descent into alcoholism, an unthinkable act that would further ruin his life. But considering his wealthy upbringing, he feels that liquor to augment his life, and something to enable it.

After consuming all the bottles of rum and whiskey at home, Mitsuzane leaves his home to find something to drink, running away from home just to drink.

Mitsuzane felt all alone and homeless when he decided not to return home just to satisfy his greed for liquor. Day after day and night after night, Mitsuzane gulped about 50 bottles of beer without eating, he began frequenting bars and nightclubs just to drink, without letting anyone know that he's just a minor, as the legal age to drink has to be 20 years old.

* * *

"Am I washted or what?!", Mitsuzane said to himself and groaned when he finds himself passed out drunk in an alleyway, while holding a bottle of beer, which is apparently empty. His speech appears to be impared, and his vision seems to be blurry and his eyes are dilated due to his alcoholic state.

He continued roaming around hopelessly around Zawame while still holding on to the bottle of beer on his hand, despite the bottle itself being empty.

Meanwhile, in the West Stage, where the Beat Riders usually dance. It seems all Beat Rider teams became one. While Mitsuzane looked on from a distance seeing the likes of Zack, Chucky, Rat, and Rica dancing alongside Teams Raid Wild and Invitto. Mitsuzane couldn't help but distant himself from them, considering the fact that he's _well_ aware of his drunken state.

Mitsuzane left without a trace, as he continued frequenting in bars at night. He continues drinking for about 50 more bottles of beer, that is the most insane amount of alcohol for a person can take, which is proven to be dangerous. All what he can do is to drink to forget about Kouta and Mai, Mitsuzane had do it anyway, seeing himself as a lowly scumbag that deserved to be shunned by the rest of the world, it would be better that everything will be off if he should've been dead - and drowning his sorrows by drinking beer, vodka, rum, and whiskey is something he should do. Mitsuzane later continued drinking up to 75 MORE bottles of beer, which would eventually make him even more drunk to the point when days have passed, he gets a hangover.

* * *

As Mitsuzane continues to drink heavily, he knows when his life will end so easily, at one fateful day he collapses, he knows that the curse of the Kureshima family will end with him, at then he blacks out.


End file.
